


Jeeppi

by Sokerisiipi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Söpöilyä, pehmodraama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokerisiipi/pseuds/Sokerisiipi
Summary: Stilesin jeeppiä pitää kasassa rulla jesaria ja kenties jokin yliluonnollinen, kuten rakkaus.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	Jeeppi

Stilesin sininen jeeppi oli ihan romu. Sen ovet olivat jäykät ja penkit muhkuraiset. Sisälle oli pinttynyt epämääräinen löyhkä. Kun autoa ajoi, se rutisi ja kolisi. Moottoria piti kasassa ainoastaan jesari ja ehkä jokin yliluonnollinen.  
  
Kuten vaikka rakkaus.  
  
Koska vaikka Stiles miten kirosi ja potki autoaan, kun se ei tehnyt sitä, mitä autolta edellytettiin, oikeasti hän rakasti sitä. Scott tiesi syynkin. Jeeppi oli kuulunut Stilesin äidille. Ehkä Stiles pelkäsi, että jos auto jonain päivänä hyytyisi lopullisesti, hän menettäisi sen ainoan asian, joka Claudia Stilinskistä oli enää jäljellä.  
  
”Helvetti!” Stiles huusi taas kerran, kun auto jätti käynnistymättä, ja he jumittuivat koulun parkkipaikalle. Stiles löi rattia, mutta onnistui ainoastaan satuttamaan kätensä ja sihisi kivusta.  
  
”Stiles”, Scott sanoi rauhoitellen ja kietaisi käsivartensa Stilesin luisevien olkapäiden ympärille. ”Älä huoli. Ei mulla ainakaan oo kiire mihinkään.”  
  
”Tää on ihan paska”, Stiles sanoi vihaisesti ja mulkoili jeepin kattoa. ”Ei tää peltikasa kelpais enää romuttamollekaan.”  
  
Jeepin hiljaisuudessa oli jotakin kipeää ja anteeksipyytävää. Scottista tuntui pahalta molempien puolesta.  
  
”Stiles”, Scott sanoi hiljaisemmin ja veti parasta ystäväänsä lähemmäs. Stiles päästi pidättelemänsä hengityksen ulos ja rentoutui. Hänen päänsä retkahti Scottin olkapäälle. Scott hymyili.  
  
”Kokeile uudestaan”, Scott kehotti. ”Hellästi.”  
  
Stiles katsoi häntä oudoksuen ja nosti kätensä virta-avaimelle. Hän käänsi. Moottori rutisi ja vikuroi, mutta ei käynnistynyt.  
  
”Uudestaan”, Scott kannusti.  
  
”Kamoon, käynnisty nyt”, Stiles rukoili ja käänsi virta-avainta kerran, kahdesti ja vihdoin moottori hyrähti nikotellen käyntiin.  
  
Stiles näytti niin autuaan onnelliselta ja helpottuneelta, että Scott sai kaistapäisen impulssin suudella häntä. Se saattoi olla virhe. Stiles säikähti, ja jeeppi ampaisi liikkeelle suoraan kohti koulun seinää. Scott vetäisi saman tien käsijarrusta. Auto nytkähti pysähdyksiin ja pysyi kuin ihmeen kaupalla yhä käynnissä. Stiles puristi rattia, ja hänen ruskeat silmänsä olivat järkytyksestä selällään.  
  
”Sä et saa tehdä noin”, Stiles puuskahti. Scott kuuli, kuinka hätääntyneesti hänen sydämensä löi. Häpeissään Scott irrotti otteensa Stilesista ja mietti, että ehkä kannattaisi sittenkin juosta kotiin. Scott tahtoi paeta, metsään, maan alle, niin kauas Beacon Hillsistä kuin vain jalan pääsi. Tässä oli mahtava tilaisuus testata, kuinka hyvä kestävyys todellisella alfalla oli. ”Et silloin, kun mä ajan.”  
  
Scott vilkaisi varovasti Stilesia, joka hymyili ujosti ja hämillään. Hän mietti pitkään, mutta päätti lopulta luottaa siihen, että Stiles tarkoitti sitä, mitä Scott toivoi hänen tarkoittavan.  
  
”No”, Scott sanoi hitaasti, ”ehkä sä voisit ajaa meidät jonnekin, jossa mä voisin tehdä noin uudestaan?”  
  
Stilesin posket punehtuivat, mutta hän nyökkäsi ja peruutti parkkipaikalta. Hänen sydämensä jyskytti edelleen, mutta eri tavalla, _uudella_ tavalla. Liikennevaloissa Scott uskalsi laskea kätensä Stilesin vaihdekeppiä pitelevälle kädellä eikä jeeppi nytkähtänyt kuin kerran.


End file.
